Do You Think I'm Pretty?
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: A normal day in the third music room was supposed to occur, but then Tamaki had to go and ruin it ? for the Shadow King and his subjects. WARNING: shonen-ai boyXboy


I dedicate this fic to manitoug15 on youtube, for without seeing that video I would never have thought of writing this.

Obviously, if I did own Ouran or any of the characters, Kyoya would have a chance with Tamaki. Sadly, they belong to Hatori-san.

* * *

On the top floor of the South wing, a young student stood before the doors of an unused music room. Tucked beneath one of his arms was a flat black book, on his shoulder the strap of a black messenger bag encasing a laptop, and across his nose rested a pair of prescription glasses. With the other hand not holding the book, he opened the door…and entered into the domain of The Ouran Host Club.

"KYŌYA-SEMPAI!" A pair of male teenage voices shouted in unison as the said dark-haired second year entered the room. Both boys rushed to his side, their golden eyes actually showing fear. "Kyōya-sempai," one began just to pause. "We need your help," his younger brother finished.

Sighing, the older male the two spoke to brushed them aside in an effort not to get involved in any of their mischievous games. His eyes closed, Kyōya replied evenly, "I have customers to attend to and so do you, Hikaru; Kaoru."

"But the boss," Hikaru started in the same agonized voice as his brother who completed the sentence. "is going insane!" The two of them followed their sempai to his usual place and watched anxiously as he took his seat. "No one can stop him but you, Kyōya-sempai. Besides, the club is closed for the day because of the boss," the twins chorused.

Seeing as there were no customers after all, the third son of the Ohtori line opened his bag and withdrew his thin, silver laptop. Placing it atop his desk, Kyōya began his daily routine check of their club's finances and practically everything the president would normally do in a club. "Don't bother me with such frivolities, you two. Unlike everyone else, even though there are no customers today, I still have work I need to be doing."

"But, the boss—"

"Is none of my concern."

The twins sighed, both of their pairs of hands coming up to their shoulders in a shrug. "Whatever you say, Sempai." With that, they turned and skipped off to their usual chairs by the window. "Do you want to stay here or go home, Kaoru?" The older twin wondered, turning to look at his mirror image. Although at the moment, Kaoru's expression differed from his brother's. "I'd say we stay here and watch the show. Don't you want to know how Kyōya-sempai's gonna react to the boss' question when he finally asks? After all, it's kinda obvious to most of the club how he feels about the boss." The two pairs of golden eyes shifted their gaze onto their fellow host club member as he continued to either type on his laptop or write in his notebook. As they watched, a blond boy of slightly taller height than Kyōya pranced to their sempai's side.

"Kyōya, I have a question for you." His voice made the apparent inquiry sound quite important.

"What is it, Tamaki?" The black-haired teen replied tonelessly, not even bothering to glance in his classmate's direction, but at the same time the sounds of his fingers making contact with the keys raised a few decibels. At this the twin first years smirked.

Tamaki took Kyōya's shoulders in his hands and made him turn to look at the blond. "Now, this is important, Kyōya! It's something only you can answer."

The other gave him a look as to say 'Is that so? Do go on'. His thoughts repeated his mantra of 'Stay calm. Don't show your emotions or you'll regret it' within his head. _Not now, Tamaki, the twins are here. They'll hear you. Don't say what I think you're about to, please._

"Do you think I'm pretty?" The blond wondered in the same serious tone he had used when he asked if Kyōya's family had a kotatsu.

Those five words were not what Kyōya was expecting to hear from his best friend, but then again, the words he had been thinking would come out of the young Suoh's mouth aren't really ones you'd expect a guy to ask his best friend either. "…Do I…think you're pretty?" _Calm, Kyōya. Lie. You can do it. It's not that unusual for you to lie to him._

Tamaki nodded once, violet eyes staring directly into Kyōya's onyx ones as the pairs of golden orbs shone with mirth.

"I told you he'd react like that," Kaoru murmured. "Yeah, I know," Hikaru replied. The two chuckled as quietly as they could, surprisingly containing their laughter quite well.

Kyōya shook his head, eyes closing for a moment. "You moron, why ask me that when you can ask Haruhi? I'm sure she'd give you a better answer than I could."

Violet eyes wobbled with sadness at his answer. "B-but Mommies and Daddies always go to each other with questions like that don't they, Mommy Dearest?" His voice wavered in wishing someone, mainly Kyōya, would pity him.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me 'Mommy', Tamaki?" The Ohtori demanded, his temper raising just a little; not to mention his temperature rose as well.

"But, Mommy…" Tamaki whined, "I like calling you that."

"I am not your wife. I am not even anything close to that. I am simply your best friend, Tamaki Suoh." Finally cracking slightly, Kyōya's voice rose and got to his feet in anger.

"So….do you think I'm pretty?"  
"No. I do not think you are pretty," the normally calm and calculating second year retorted scathingly. "You are not pretty because you're a man."  
The bottom lip of the blond wobbled, tears springing up from his eyes, and he gazed pitifully at his best friend. "I'm not pretty? !" Tamaki spun and dashed to the corner closest to him, muttering to himself. "I only wanted to be pretty for Mommy so she would like me…"

As always, two arms suddenly rested themselves upon the wary shoulders of their "Mommy". "You really don't think he's pretty, huh, Kyōya-sempai?" The one on his left questioned. "I mean, for a guy, he is one of the prettiest in the school. Next to me and Hikaru, of course." Grinning, they both simultaneously whispered in the older one's ears. "Come on, tell him how you really feel. I'm sure it'd make him happy."

"I do not know what you two idiots are talking about," Kyōya replied simply, shrugging the pair of redheads off his shoulders in order to sit back down and continue. _Do they really know or are they just trying to fool me into thinking they know. Or are they suspicious and trying to get a reaction out of me to confirm their suspicions?_

The pair sighed. "Oh well, I guess he isn't like that after all," Hikaru commented. "Let's get out of here, Kaoru, I'm bored." Nodding, the younger twin fell in step with this brother. They strode over to pick up their things and then left the club room, the doors swinging closed behind them.

As he typed, the sensation that someone was staring at him kept bugging the youngest Ohtori. Turning towards the corner, his dark eyes met violet ones; soft whimpering coming from the same direction. "Would you be quiet, pretty one? I'm trying to work." _Ah, should've kept my mouth shut longer. At least until I calmed down enough to raise the wall again._

"What…did you call me, Kyōya?" The blond asked uncertainly as he stood. "Did you, just call me pretty?"

Kyōya shook his head, standing to take a few steps closer to Tamaki. "No, I did not just—"

Jumping over to the other male and wrapping his arms and legs around the shorter one's body, Tamaki smiled broadly. "Yes you did. You said I was pretty!" As abruptly as he took a hold of Kyōya he release and began leaping into to the air and dancing around the room. "You called me pretty!" He sing-sang happily, only to begin repeating "Kyōya thinks I'm pretty!" in the same kind of tone. He bounced once or twice around the room, not caring if anyone heard or saw him prancing around like he really had gone insane, before landing right in front of his best friend. A smile shone brightly upon his face.

"Are you really that affected by my opinion of whether or not you are pretty?"

Nodding, Tamaki stated bouncing on his toes but remained in one place. "I sure am, Kyōya. After all, I think you're very pretty too."

Only slightly, Kyōya's eyes widened. But all too soon did he turn back to pick up his notebook. "That's all very well and good, Tamaki, but if you would excuse me, I have something important to attend t—"

Suddenly a very familiar face popped into the path Kyōya's was about to go if he were to take a step forward, causing the dark-haired one of the two to freeze completely. "Couldn't be more important than me, your best friend, could it?" In response, Kyōya nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak falsely at a moment as crucial as is was. "Really? But I thought we were friends."  
"We are, and that's why I should be going. You do not want to know what unfriendly things I was thinking of doing when you said what you did, Tamaki." He intentionally forced himself to sound angry and annoyed with Tamaki while, in truth, he wanted nothing more than to smile out of joy. For if what the moron had said meant what he thought it meant, then he still had a chance to say something to him.

Appearing downcast, the Host King's expression saddened. "You mean…you don't like me? Are we not friends who can speak to each other and tell one another that he is pretty?"  
"So sorry to disappoint you, but friends do not do that kind of thing," Kyōya replied coldly. "That is reserved for female friends or spouses."

Once more jumping and attaching himself to Kyōya's side, Tamaki obviously took the other's words the wrong way. "But we are spouses, Mommy Dear!" He cat rubbed his cheek against Kyōya's. "So why can't I ask you if—wait," suddenly, his tone reverted back to normal. "Why's your face warm, Kyōya? You don't have a fever, do you?" He let go and placed their foreheads together. "I really think you should see a doctor, Kyōya, it's not a good idea to lie to yourself about something as serious as your health."

The Ohtori paused, then took as step away from his blond best friend. _Best friend...ha. Don't I wish it was that simple for me to see him that way?_ "I'm not ill, Tamaki. If I was I would have already seen to it that I go to the doctor. Now, I have somewhere important to go, so please excuse me." Fortunately, the dark-haired one was able to gather up his things and make it but a few feet from the double doors when Tamaki shouted for him to wait. Turning so his back was to the doors, Kyōya watched as the blond teenager leapt over couches and chairs in order to reach the pink doors the fastest way he could think of: a straight line. "What is it now, Tamaki? I need to be going."  
Pausing for just a moment, violet eyes stared directly into the darker ones. "I need to know if you think we could really be Mommy and Daddy."

_Don't misunderstand him, Kyōya. He just means in the club. _"What do you mean? Say it again with plainer words."

_Agh, Kyōya! I don't want to say it like that! There's still the chance you'll think I'm weird and quit the club. Or worse, you won't want to hang out with me anymore…_ "Uh…what I mean is, do you…think I'm better than a friend?"

Slowly, as realization dawned upon the calculating one of the pair, Kyōya's eyelids drifted over his eyes. An odd and rare sound eventually rose to a loud enough level for Tamaki to figure out that he was laughing. But why was he laughing? Was he laughing because he thought the blond was stupid for asking that question? Or was is for another reason he couldn't think of? He watched as Kyōya set down all of his things and wrapped his arms around Tamaki. "If I am right about what you're trying to ask, then I'd say we are both very, very ill."

"Huh? But, Mommy—"

"That's Kyōya to you. The club is over for the day," the Shadow King interrupted softly. "But I will say this: if it makes you happy to call me 'Mommy' while the club is actively serving customers, then go right ahead. I won't mind."

Openly blushing, the blond King turned his head as best he could to look at Kyōya's expression. "I'm not sick. You're the one with the fever."  
"I didn't mean a fever. I meant love sick, Tamaki."

Confusion shown upon the taller of the two's faces. "Wha-what?" Then suddenly, he smiled. "You too then, Kyōya?" He felt a nod on the shoulder his best friend's head rested. "Then we're both sick," he agreed, shifting his body so he could actually see Kyōya's face and moved close enough for the tips of their noses to touch. "Then what I'm asking is 'Do you want to go out with me on a date, Kyōya Ohtori?'"

They both abruptly started laughing at the question. "Of course, Tamaki Suoh. I will be the Mother if you'll be my husband."

Their gazes connected for a moment before the double doors burst open to reveal a pair of mischievously grinning first year males. They both stood with their inside hand around the other's shoulders and the outside hand stretched out to open the door. "Just kiss him already!"

At the sudden sound, the pair within the music room had parted from their embrace to stare at the intruders with duplicate glares. Their heads slowly turned just enough to glance to the side to look at each other, then both violet and onyx eyes went back to the double gold ones. "Leave us alone."

The twins erupted with laughter. "You're pretty good at that, but you seem to be lacking something," Kaoru turned to his brother. "What could it be, do you know?"  
"Perhaps they lack the physical appearance? After all, it's better if you have twins harmonizing like that. Not just any two guys who happen to love each other." Their eyes shot directly to whichever sempai was before them. "Well, are you going to kiss him or not?" The redheads chorused.

Simultaneously, the two stepped forward, shoving the twin that spoke to him out the door and slammed the door shut in their faces. Kyōya turned to his boyfriend, a smirk to rival the twins upon his lips. "Where were we?"


End file.
